Svana Far-Shield
|Base ID = }} Svana Far-Shield is a Nord merchant who lives in Riften. She works for her aunt, Haelga, at Haelga's Bunkhouse. Interactions Caught Red Handed Speaking to Svana about her work will lead to her confiding that she is more or less a slave for Haelga and will initiate a miscellaneous quest. Svana will request that the Dragonborn obtain three Marks of Dibella from three men in Riften in order to shame Haelga. The men are Indaryn, Hofgrir Horse-Crusher and Bolli. If she is killed the Marks of Dibella can be kept and stored as they are no longer marked as quest items. If done silently, no bounty is added. She is not involved in any other quests, however, though if her request is fulfilled in her favor, most of the items in the bunkhouse become "take" rather than "steal." Conversations Brand-Shei Brand-Shei: "Svana, I heard that Sibbi was put in jail. What happened?" Svana: "They say...well, they say he murdered someone. Something to do with Svidi." Brand-Shei: "Come to think of it, I haven't seen Svidi in a while. Wait...he didn't..." Svana: "No, it was Svidi's brother, Wulfur. She's in hiding, now. Somewhere far from here, I'd suspect." Brand-Shei: "If he wasn't a Black-Briar, I'd march right over to the jail and teach Sibbi some manners...but then I'd suspect that I'd end up like Wulfur." Haelga Haelga: "Svana, has that Skooma-riddled addict paid her rent yet? Or does she have more excuses?" Svana: "She said she'll have it soon. She still has her job at the Meadery for now, so she'll be able to pay us." Haelga: "Why do you insist on defending that woman? All she does with her money is spend it on that Dark Elf garbage." Svana: "Just be patient, aunt. She'll have it, I promise." Svana: "Aunt Haelga, why do you...demean yourself with these people you barely know? They show no real love for you." Haelga: "Its only a bit of fun. You're a lovely young thing, you should try it sometime." Svana: "No! I'm saving myself for someone special. Someone who loves me dearly." Haelga: "You mean Sibbi? You must be joking! All he wants to do is bed you and be done with it. You may as well get it over with and let him." Svana: "You're wrong! Sibbi and I are in love and you're just jealous." Madesi Svana: "Madesi, why don't you just take a bed here? There's no need to sleep in Beggar's Row." Madesi: "The cold stone...the dampness...it suits me, Svana." Svana: "Are you sure that's the real reason? It wouldn't have anything to do with others making an Argonian unwelcome, because if it is..." Madesi: "You have a kind heart, much too kind for Riften. Don't worry about me, I'll be just fine." Tythis Ulen Tythis: "Hey, Svana...I hear you like Dark Elves. Perhaps I can show you what a real Dark Elf can do to you." Svana: "You're an animal, Tythis...keep away from me." Tythis: "Ah, I see that my reputation as a lover has preceded me. Care to reconsider?" Svana: "You're disgusting. Don't you ever think of laying a finger on me, or I'll cut off something you can't live without." Valindor Svana: "How do you do it, Valindor? How do you work at Black-Briar Meadery and the Fishery without getting exhausted?" Valindor: "Oh, it's not so terrible. I actually find the work quite relaxing." Svana: "Relaxing? They must be working you to the bone! You should rest before you do yourself in." Valindor: "Not to worry, dear Svana. I promise you I can handle it, but your concern is quite flattering." Wujeeta Svana: "Wujeeta, you're worrying me. You look so...well, so sad." Wujeeta: "Don't worry about it, Svana. Its my problem...no need for you to get involved." Svana: "If you're in some sort of trouble, I could talk to Haelga." Wujeeta: "No...no. I'm just tired is all. Thank you." Quotes *''"I'd appreciate it if you'd keep your hands to yourself."'' *''"The Bunkhouse isn't an inn. I'd recommend the Bee and Barb."'' Trivia *Svana repeatedly asks that the Dragonborn not kill anyone during her quest, and killing any of the targets will fail the quest. *If the Dragonborn stays in the bunkhouse long enough, it can be overheard that Svana is secretly in love with Sibbi Black-Briar. Haelga dismisses the relationship and attempts to persuade her to adopt a similar lifestyle to her own. **Lynly Star-Sung, also known as Svidi, will reveal that Svana sent poetry to Sibbi Black-Briar, implying that Svana was his secret love interest in the quest "The Lover's Requital." Dialogue with Brand-Shei hints that Svana feels somewhat guilty for inadvertently causing the death of Svidi's brother. *She will be upset if her aunt Haelga dies and asks that the Dragonborn leave for now even though she despises her. *Tythis Ulen, a Dunmer living in the bunkhouse, can be heard harassing Svana. Tythis can be overheard saying he has heard how Svana likes Dark Elves and suggests that he show her what he can do. Svana, utterly disgusted, warns him to leave her alone and threatens to cut off something he "can't live without." *She is clearly overworked by her aunt; she has dark circles in her eyes and the whites around her eyes are red. Bugs *Despite killing all of her Falmer kidnappers, Svana Far-Shield may not offer any dialog options to complete the "Rescue Mission" quest given by the Companions. Instead, she will continuously say her normal dialog lines. * It is possible for Svana to not initiate the quest to obtain the Marks of Dibella when she is talked to. However, sometimes when exiting dialogue, she mentions that they hopefully can be obtained without violence, but the quest does not appear in the journal. It is also possible to obtain the marks from their respective owners when this happens, by pickpocketing. If she does not mention her hopes of getting the marks, only killing her will allow them to be removed from the inventory. Appearances * de:Svana Fern-Schild es:Svana Escudo Largo ru:Свана Крепкий Щит it:Svana Scudo Lontano fr:Svana Lointain-Écu Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers